


Dancing Mistel, Wayward Songs

by xAoneko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun Is a Little Shit, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, Incorrect Christmas songs, Junmyeon has the patience of a saint, M/M, More Fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAoneko/pseuds/xAoneko
Summary: Baekhyun can’t just wish his boyfriend a happy holidays like a normal person. Instead, he enchants a sprig of mistletoe to follow him around and sing Muggle Christmas carols until his boyfriend kisses him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44
Collections: Wingarbyun Leviosa (Round 1)





	Dancing Mistel, Wayward Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt R1-008 written for Wingarbyun Leviosa
> 
> A/N: I don't know British stuff, so I had this take place at the American wizarding school Ilvermorny instead ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Baekhyun woke to the sound of music.

It was actually just the pitter-patter of rain hitting his window at his dormitory at Ilvermorny, but Baekhyun had woken up in such a good mood that even the angry roaring of a lawnmower at six in the morning would have sounded like the angels in heaven singing a hymn of purity if the angels also happened to spit out grass clippings.

He grinned to himself as he donned his blue-and-cranberry Ilvermorny robes, carefully smoothing down the creases before combing his fingers through his hair a few times to tame the messy locks. Once he deemed himself presentable enough, he grabbed his bag, snatched the sprig of mistletoe off his desk, and headed to the dining hall.

Today was the last day of classes before the winter holidays, and Baekhyun had a plan.

He wanted attention and not just anyone’s attention. He specifically wanted attention from his boyfriend of two years, who had been spending the year preparing for the N.E.W.T.s and had only been able to give Baekhyun limited amounts of pampering. Now that it was almost the holidays, Baekhyun decided that it was time for his boyfriend to take a break from studying and start working on the attention debt.

Baekhyun scanned the dining hall as he entered, focusing on the table for the Horned Serpent House and grinning when he saw his boyfriend sitting and stuffing bacon in his mouth.

He took his seat next to his friend Jongdae, who greeted him with a grunt and a mouthful of pancakes. Baekhyun tossed a half-hearted greeting back, too preoccupied with putting his plan into action.

He pulled out his wand and the sprig of mistletoe, carefully hiding them under the table so the professors wouldn’t see and began muttering a spell. Jongdae had stopped chewing and was watching him with bulging cheeks. “What are you doing?”

Baekhyun smirked. “Watch and see.”

The sprig of mistletoe drifted out of his fingers, slipped out from beneath the tablecloth, and floated over to its unsuspecting target at the Horned Serpent table. Baekhyun watched with poorly-concealed anticipation, stomping his feet to get rid of some of his jitters as the mistletoe nudged a seventh-year Horned Serpent student.

Junmyeon turned around, blinking in confusion as the mistletoe danced around his head. He reached up to grab it, but the mistletoe dodged his fingers, waving cheekily before hopping closer. Then, it began to sing.

“Deck the halls with bowels of holly!”

A pleased grin stretched across Baekhyun’s face at the sight of Junmyeon covering his mouth in embarrassment. The seventh-year student reached out again, trying to snatch the mistletoe out of the air, but the plant continued to elude his movements. Kyungsoo, a fellow Horned Serpent and Junmyeon’s friend, leaned out of the way as he ate a spoonful of oatmeal, eyeing the mistletoe with wide eyes as he watched Junmyeon suffer.

Next to Baekhyun, Jongdae made a strangled hacking sound as he choked on a strawberry. “’Bowels?’ It’s supposed to be ‘boughs!’”

Baekhyun fluttered his eyelashes like an innocent maiden. “I know.”

“You charmed the mistletoe to sing Christmas songs _incorrectly_? This is how you want to get Junmyeon’s attention? You couldn’t just go up to him, wish him happy holidays, and then ask for cuddles?”

Baekhyun looked at him as though Jongdae had suggested they punt Mongryong across the dining hall. “But where would be the fun in that? We are _Thunderbirds_ , ‘Dae. Thunderbirds are adventurers who value exploration!”

“I don’t think that includes the exploration of saying ‘happy holidays’ in the most annoying way possible,” Jongdae retorted, “Besides, why do I feel like things are about to get worse?”

Over at the Horned Serpent table, Junmyeon pulled out his wand and waved it at the mistletoe, obviously trying to dispel whatever incantation Baekhyun placed on it. However, instead of falling silent, the mistletoe sang louder and more vigorously than before. Panicked with all the stares and snickers he was getting, Junmyeon gathered up his things and fled from the dining hall with the mistletoe on his heels singing, “Drinkle bells, drinkle bells, drinkle all the way!”

Jongdae snorted again. “If he hexes you for that, I’m not gonna help you.”

“He wouldn’t hex me,” Baekhyun said confidently as he grinned at Chanyeol, a student sitting at the Pukwudgie table who was giving him a thumbs-up. “He’s too nice to do that.”

Around midmorning, Baekhyun walked past Junmyeon in the corridors. Their eyes met for the briefest second, and Baekhyun offered a cheeky grin and a wink while Junmyeon shot him an exasperated look before the two separated as Baekhyun headed to his next class while Junmyeon searched for an isolated place so the singing mistletoe wouldn’t bother other students.

By the time lunch rolled around, Baekhyun was still walking around hex-free, and Junmyeon was still struggling with the sprig of singing mistletoe. People could now hear the Christmas songs from several yards away, and a few seconds later, Junmyeon would scurry by with the mistletoe close behind, cheerfully belting out lyrics like, “You better watch out, you better not cry!”

Baekhyun quietly sang along to the lyrics as he took his usual seat beside Jongdae, who looked as though he didn’t know if he should be amused or irritated by the singing mistletoe that they could hear halfway across the hall.

“I can’t believe you spent three nights in the library just to research how to be annoying,” Jongdae said, staring at Junmyeon with a mixture of mirth and pity.

“It’s not called being annoying,” Baekhyun sniffed, “It’s called wishing my boyfriend a happy holiday extravagantly.”

Jongdae pursed his lips, stabbing his fork into a slice of pie. “You’re literally demanding his attention by giving him an annoying piece of mistletoe. I don’t even know how you got that. I haven’t seen you leave the school in forever, and I’m pretty sure we don’t have mistletoe growing anywhere nearby.”

“Yixing gave it to me,” Baekhyun said, “And I don’t think you realize how deprived I am these days. The last time Junmyeon held my hand for more than ten seconds was back in the beginning of November!”

Jongdae sipped from his glass of pumpkin juice, making obnoxious slurping sounds as he shot Baekhyun a pointed look. Baekhyun turned away, disregarding Jongdae in favor of watching Junmyeon wolf down as much food as possible before hurrying out of the hall. The mistletoe heralded him out, singing, “I saw Mommy killing Santa Claus!”

The slurping abruptly cut off. “ _’Killing?_ ’ Why would you replace kissing with that? The original song isn’t even a decent one,” Jongdae complained with a pout, still disgruntled with how Baekhyun ignored him.

“Okay, I agree that that song’s the spawn of the devil,” Baekhyun said, “but I needed it there so that the mistletoe would last until dinnertime.”

Jongdae choked a little on his pie. “Until dinnertime?” he repeated, “Why do you want to keep it going until dinnertime?”

The smile stretching across Baekhyun’s face was practically menacing, and Jongdae could only swallow nervously. “Baek, what did you do?”

“Something that Junmyeon definitely won’t ignore.”

Jongdae groaned. “You’re going to land yourself in detention because of this.”

“Worth it,” Baekhyun said, licking some rice pudding off his spoon.

To be honest, half of Baekhyun hoped that Junmyeon would lose his patience and confront him before dinner. That part of him was impatient for some long-overdue affection. In fact, Baekhyun had already planned out a date for the holidays, but he wanted Junmyeon to approach him first.

On the other hand, Baekhyun also really wanted Junmyeon to hold out until dinnertime because in Baekhyun’s humble opinion, the song that would play at dinner was the best one, and Baekhyun wanted everyone in the dining hall to hear it.

He was lucky that Junmyeon had the patience of a saint. Baekhyun had already taken his seat next to Jongdae and was gobbling down some chicken pot pie when he saw Junmyeon walk in with the tall Pukwudgie Sehun and the sprig of mistletoe. To his surprise, the mistletoe wasn’t singing as loud as it was during lunch. Junmyeon must have found a way to reverse some of the effects of the spell that Baekhyun had placed on the mistletoe, and Baekhyun couldn’t decide if he was proud or disappointed.

He watched Junmyeon sit and pull out a textbook and shook his head when he saw Junmyeon turn to Kyungsoo and flip open the book to discuss some topic. Baekhyun believed that meals were supposed to be a stress-free time, so he loathed to see that Junmyeon felt enough pressure to bring schoolwork to the dining hall.

Well, the next Christmas carol would soon take Junmyeon’s mind off the N.E.W.T.s.

Sure enough, the mistletoe began to bob to the beat of the new song. “On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…!”

Baekhyun smiled into his pie when he saw Junmyeon duck his head with a pleased grin, knowing that this was Junmyeon’s favorite Christmas song. It had been a while since his boyfriend smiled so openly. For the past month or so, Junmyeon’s smiles had been strained at the corners from the stress of exams, so Baekhyun took the chance to relish in his boyfriend’s unrestrained beam. In fact, he was so into it that he didn’t even notice the drool trailing down his chin or the look of absolute disgust from Jongdae.

Dinner proceeded rather smoothly at first. The mistletoe was singing just loud enough for it to sound like background music playing in a restaurant. Students and staff conversed with each other as they ate, unaware of Baekhyun’s plot looming over their heads.

The sprig of mistletoe twirled through the air like a ballerina, singing, “On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…!”

Then, it fell silent and inhaled sharply, swelling to at least twice its original size as it prepared itself for the next line.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as the sprig of mistletoe sucked in a deep breath. As the scholars, the Horned Serpent students realized what would happen first, and Baekhyun could see some of them – including Kyungsoo – drop their food and begin to duck under the table with their hands over their ears. Junmyeon jumped up from his seat, eyes wide in fear, and began running faster than Baekhyun had ever seen him run.

Baekhyun heard Jongdae say, “Oh, no.” Then, the mistletoe let out a screech that could rival that of a banshee.

“FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!”

The shrill cry faded quickly as the mistletoe chased Junmyeon out of the dining hall, but it had been piercing enough that the dining hall sounded too quiet even when the chatter picked back up. People kept shooting glances at the entrance, expressions either amused or annoyed.

From the Horned Serpent table, Kyungsoo was giving Baekhyun his infamous glare of death. Baekhyun swallowed dryly, watching Kyungsoo raise a hand and point at him and then at the dining hall entrance before drawing the finger horizontally across his own neck.

_Go after him and sort out the mistletoe shit before I slit your throat._

Baekhyun didn’t need to be told twice. He slid out of his seat and hurried after Junmyeon, slipping into the first bathroom he came across and leaving to continue his search when he didn’t find Junmyeon in it.

He finally found Junmyeon sitting on a quiet staircase a few corridors away. The sprig of mistletoe was still tinkling merrily over Junmyeon’s bowed head, and for a moment, Baekhyun feared that he might have gone too far. He hovered next to the banister, fidgeting as he tried to think of how to approach his boyfriend.

Suddenly, Junmyeon lifted his head and stared straight at him. Caught off guard, Baekhyun flinched and let out a small squeak, but upon seeing no anger on Junmyeon’s face, he shuffled around the banister to sit down next to Junmyeon. “Hi.”

“You little brat,” Junmyeon replied with an exasperated but fond smile. “You couldn’t ask for my attention like a normal boyfriend?” He reached over and pinched Baekhyun’s cheek, taking the opportunity to wipe a stray pie crumb from the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth.

Baekhyun blinked innocently. “You like me like this though.”

Junmyeon scoffed, “I suppose I do.” He pointed at the mistletoe. “So? How do I get rid of this?”

Like an excited puppy, Baekhyun scooted closer to Junmyeon and turned his head so that his cheek was facing Junmyeon. He tapped his cheek with a finger and waited for Junmyeon to make a move. However, as he heard Junmyeon sigh, another idea popped up in Baekhyun’s mind.

“Hmm, well…” Baekhyun drawled, tilting his head to the side as he pretended to think. “I can’t remember if it’s supposed to be a kiss on the cheek or on the mouth. Maybe you should try both?” he suggested while trailing his fingertips across his boyfriend’s forearm.

With a laugh, Junmyeon leaned over and pecked Baekhyun’s cheek, then his mouth, and before Baekhyun could react, Junmyeon had grabbed him in a tight hug and was pressing sloppy kisses all over his face.

Baekhyun yelped when he felt Junmyeon’s lips on the side of his neck. Instinctively, he tried to squirm away while hiding his neck from his boyfriend. “Hey! You know I’m ticklish there!”

After what felt like an eternity, Junmyeon released him. Baekhyun’s hair and robes were in disarray, and he was panting as he tried to fix them. He tried to glare at Junmyeon, but his boyfriend’s laughter was contagious and Baekhyun found himself laughing along as he said, “You! People think you’re an angel, but you can be really evil sometimes, you know that?”

“I learned from the best,” Junmyeon replied with a cheeky grin.

Baekhyun huffed as he finished patting down his hair.

The sprig of mistletoe had stopped singing and fallen to the ground, so Junmyeon picked it up, twirling it between his fingers. “You know, since I have been kind of neglecting you this term, I was thinking we could have a sleepover during the holidays,” Junmyeon said, stealing a glance at Baekhyun. “I already discussed it with my parents, and they’re fine with you staying over for a while.”

A sleepover was a thousand times better than a date, so Baekhyun immediately wrote to his parents, asking for permission to stay with Junmyeon for a while. Having met Junmyeon before, Baekhyun’s parents agreed almost immediately, and it wasn’t long before Baekhyun was preparing to travel to the Kim residence.

Junmyeon was there to greet him when Baekhyun stepped out of the emerald flames of the Floo Network in the Kims’ fireplace. There was a mischievous grin on Baekhyun’s face as he reached into the pocket of his winter coat and pulled out another sprig of mistletoe.

Junmyeon’s expression morphed into one of apprehension. “This one…doesn’t sing, does it?” he asked with a pleading undertone.

Unfortunately for Junmyeon, Baekhyun didn’t get a chance to answer since Mrs. Kim chose that moment to step out of the kitchen to greet Baekhyun. Baekhyun winked at Junmyeon before slipping the mistletoe back into his coat pocket, where it stayed until it was time for bed. Since he wasn’t allowed to use magic outside of school, Baekhyun took the mistletoe to Mrs. Kim and asked her to cast a levitating charm on it.

Junmyeon watched nervously as Baekhyun carried the mistletoe back into the room and let the plant float out of his hands. “Baek, I’m not sure it’s a good idea to listen to incorrect Christmas carols when we’re trying to sleep.”

Baekhyun laughed as he crawled under the blankets. “It’s not loud music this time. Just a couple of lullabies.”

The two of them curled up together, legs entangled and arms wrapped around each other. Above them, the sprig of mistletoe twirled through the air, emanating soft piano music that carried them off to sleep and into the beginning of the winter holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/xAoneko) || [my twitter](https://twitter.com/xAoneko98)


End file.
